Thousand Years and More
by Noitratoxin
Summary: The nightmare that had haunted His Majesty DamDeuk follows him to his reincarnation. How will he face it? Would he lose Sujini once again?


Thousand Years and More

A/N: Heya! This is my first Tae wang sa shin gi fanfic. It's a run-gun story I made while studying for physics test and I'm not sure that it's pleasing at all. But it's all for the sake of our beloved DaSu, seeing the lack of post on this great drama. It might be a bit confusing but I'll put in the explanation at the ending author's note. And let me ask you guys one thing, are DamDeuk and Sujini the same age?

* * *

[Flashback]

_ "Why haven't I seen that kid anywhere?" Damdeuk asked Hyeong-go as he walks the smooth pavement of the palace corridor. The later wondered and asked, "That kid?"_

_Slightly bashful, the king corrected his sentence with a name, "It's been a while since I last saw Sujini."_

_Hyeong-go stopped dead at his tracks, unable to answer aside for stuttering with her name, unable to answer his king. Looking back, the king asked, "Is she…avoiding me?" But what Hyeong-go replied was unexpected._

_ "It'll…be a while." He answered shortly._

_ "It'll…be a while?" DamDeuk repeated._

_ Sighing, Hyeong-go continued, "I sent her far away…for an errand. It is a very important errand for the Guh-mool village. Please understand that I cannot divulge the details to you." The king opened his mouth to say something but Sujini's teacher cut him off, looking to a place far away, "So…she's…a bit far away, the place she went. So…It'll be a while…before you see her again."_

_Hearing Hyeong-go's word, fear and worry began to creep up to DamDeuk's heart. "What will it take for you to tell me what you are now hiding from me?" He demanded. With a heavy heart, Hyeong-go replied, "Sujini has left…to turn her back on the world. It was a decision she made…while smiling, so please understand, Your Majesty." Anger and fury had now settled on the young king's face, kicking away his smile he had when he was training with his men, as he stormed passed Hyeong-go. Letting out another sigh, Hyeong-go turned back to watch his king walk away. He was sorry towards Sujini, for he had been unable to protect her king's heart. _

* * *

_ Dull. His life without Sujini was dull. Every day he had wished and been desperate to once again see her smile, hear her voice and feel her warmth beside him. The days and nights that he had waited for Cheoro's return were pure strain and pain. Every time the day ends his hopes would be shattered and crushed with the lack of news about her. Her absence, it's killing him. Her disappearance was no one's to blame but his. How could he have not known that something was wrong the day she came offering help with his armor? How could he not been able to protect her? How could he just let his love slip through his fingers when he could have grabbed it?_

* * *

_ Eight years of pain and broken heart he had paid to once again hold her in his arms, to once again hear her voice and see her smile, to once again touch her features he had long wished for. But again, the heavens deny his love as their reunion were shattered again as white light engulfed him from his love, and he sees her crying while reaching to him as she holds to his child. But he could not reach back, for his kingdom's peace and his people's safety were in a dangerous stake he could not risk as of to reach her hand and bring her to his side. For them to be together, it had to be in another lifetime._

[End Flashback]

* * *

DamDeuk shot up from his bed, gasping desperately for air. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead and his heart was pumping with over access adrenaline. It was a nightmare he had not expected. He reached out to his side to find comfort in his betrothed, only to find an empty space and a cold surface.

His blood froze and his heart stopped beating as panic and fear crept up his vulnerable mind and body. In a second he flipped off his cover and jumped off his bed and began rummaging the apartment. From room to room, from the storage to the kitchen, and to every washroom around, he searched high and low with a single name that was repeated countless times in fear and longing, the name "Sujini."

His usual calm and collected demeanor is at its limit, he ran to grab his phone and keys before running towards the door, planning to search for her outside. Just as he hears the lock clicked and the door swung open with a soft creak and closed with a slow thud. There, by the doorway he sees his Sujini in her sweater and shorts with a small grocery bag in her hand. Realizing him, Sujini observed DamDeuk from head to toe, noticing his disheveled look, before noting the late time on the clock.

"DamDeuk-ssi, don't you have an early meeting tomorrow? Why are you...?"

She was cut off her sentence as DamDeuk came rushing and engulfed her in a tight hug as if he were to never let go, all the while making Sujini drop her grocery.

"You idiot…"he breathed out heavily, "Where did you go? Why did you disappear all of the sudden? Why did you leave me alone? What if something happened to you? What if you got hurt? What if...?"

A soft chuckle from Sujini cut DamDeuk of his sudden rant as she moved to hug him back softly and patted his back. "Calm down, I only went to the convenience store for a while. I thought I left a note? What happened to you?" she asked softly trying to contain her surprise. She tried to break their hug slowly but the slightest movement made DamDeuk tightened his hold.

"I had…a horrible dream." He started and Sujini stopped to listen. "It was a very devastating dream. It was cold and empty that it feels like eternity. You don't know how I feel when I wake up finding you gone from my side." Sighing, he said, "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I need you with me Sujini."

"DamDeuk-ssi…it's alright, it's just a dream. I'm right here with you, and I'll never leave you. I promise." She said firmly as she hugged him back tightly.

They stayed that way for several moments as DamDeuk breathes in her scent, calming his nerves and heart as the moments passed. He rested his head on hers, feeling her soft brown that fell down past her shoulders, while his hand stayed firmly on her waist .When he had finally fully calmed down, Sujini looked up to him with her eyes pleading, "DamDeuk-ssi, can we go somewhere else? My feet are cold."

Hearing her innocent plea, DamDeuk chuckled and nodded as he bent down to pick her up bridal style. "DamDeuk-ssi! Let me down! I can walk on my own!" she protested as she kicked around. DamDeuk stopped to hug her closer to himself and looked straight to her eyes. "No, I am never letting you go. Never am I going to repeat what my past self-did." He said sternly as their eyes locked just seconds before their lips did and turned oblivious to the time and place, and leaving Sujini's grocery forgotten on the floor as they head back to their room. DamDeuk had an idea on Sujini's punishment for her impertinence.

[The next morning]

DamDeuk opened his eyes in reaction to the sunlight that strayed through the curtains, groaned softly as he held up his hand to shield his eyes. He looked to his side where Sujini was sleeping against his bare chest and her hand curling against the blanket that covered them. DamDeuk smiled in bliss and content, he was never going to let his angel, no, his phoenix, go again.

Suddenly he felt her stir and sigh slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked tilting her face to face his. Sujini sighed yet again before answering, "Cheoro and my uncle is not going to like this, even if they agreed to us living together because we're engaged." DamDeuk chuckled and gave her a light kiss, "All is fine if we keep this to ourselves." He said, winking playfully at her. No longer would his life be dull and blank, as long as he has her by his side, he is never more content.

"Are you sure you aren't going to ramble to Ho-gae ssi right after you see him? You know he would report to Kiha and Kiha to my teacher and teacher will definitely report to both Cheoro and uncle!" she accused. "Well, then let it be." He answered nonchalantly, waiting to see her next reaction. "DamDeuk-ssi!" she shouted, her face getting redder than a tomato. Well, let's not exclude Sujini's rants to fill up DamDeuk's life, shall we?

THE END

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? I know that DamDeuk is somewhat paranoid here and Sujini a bit OOC, but hey it IS a fanfiction. Oh, and yes, they do know about their past life, in case you wonder. And now for the explanation:

Cheoro(the guardian of the Blue Dragon symbol) is reborn as Sujini's cousin and his father is alive and is Sujini's uncle. They are Sujini's only family.

DamDeuk and Ho-gae are ubber-besties and so is Kiha and Sujini.

Yes, Ho-gae and Kiha are lovebirds. They deserve each other, no?

Hyeong-go is Sujini's guardian when she was a child before her uncle took her in and Sujini still calls him "teacher".

The kingdom Goguryeo is now "the company Goguryeo".

Gwanmi Fortress is now Gwanmi Dojo and Sujini works here.

Everyone is welcome to leave a review or two. This is also a present for TenTenD and nikoruid and other writers for their wonderful contribution to Legend/태왕사신기. So readers, please contribute a story! We greed for more DaSu!

(P.S: I am not sorry for the long author's note.)

And this is Noitratoxin, signing off.

*wink


End file.
